Monitoring of receipt of ionizing radiation (e.g., from high energy ions, X-rays, gamma rays, electrons, protons and/or neutrons) is normally done after the fact, using conventional dosimetry techniques and other processes that reflect the results of settled processes. One disadvantage of this approach is that, where receipt of incident radiation causes reactions or material changes that must be responded to promptly, intervention of long time intervals (hours to days) before the results are known may not be acceptable.
What is needed is a system that promptly and unambiguously responds to receipt of such radiation and that permits a prompt response to these results, either manually or in an automated manner. Preferably, the system should provide an estimate of the type of radiation received and/or of the energy range and/or of the flux or dose. Preferably, the system should permit recycling without physical change of the radiation test substances.